


Stops Along the Way

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, First Kiss, GFY, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him two hundred and fifty years to figure out that life was a journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stops Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Written for the splendiferous [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/)**velvetwhip**. Happy Birthday, darling! I hope you enjoy this. Unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 1-13-09.

[ ](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/445/79602)

~*~*~*~*~*~

She was sitting alone and that didn’t seem right to Angel. He’d expected Tara to be with her, but a sweep of the crowd showed no sign of the other witch. Xander and Buffy were out on the dance floor, apparently having fun, but Willow looked like someone had killed her cat. He’d come back to Sunnydale to check up on things and it looked like it was a good thing he had.

He walked over to the table and asked, “Is this seat taken?”

Willow jumped and looked up at him, wide-eyed. “Angel!” She darted a panicked glance towards the dance floor, but he knew Buffy and Xander weren’t paying any attention. “What are you doing here?” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed. “I-I mean, have a seat. It’s good to see you.”

He took the offered seat and studied her. “Are you okay, Willow?”

Her eyes turned shiny with unshed tears, but her voice wavered only slightly when she said, “Never better. Why?”

The song playing changed to something that made him wince and he made a decision. Standing, he held out his hand and said, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Willow hesitated for a moment then grabbed her coat and his hand. He noticed that she didn’t even try to get her friends’ attention as they left. All was definitely not well in Sunnydale. He led her to the Plymouth and handed her into the car. When he settled in on the driver’s side, she said, “I never thought of you as a convertible type.”

He gave her a crooked grin and put the car in gear. “I like to feel the wind in my hair,” he answered.

She laughed, like he’d hoped she would, but it faded quickly. Silence fell between them as he drove, but it was fairly comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Willow lean her head back and close her eyes. She looked tired, a little wounded, so he just drove aimlessly. He eventually pulled off near Kingman’s Bluff and parked. It was a pretty night and the surf crashing against the rocks below was soothing.

Willow stirred and opened her eyes. She looked confused for a second the blushed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You look like you needed the rest.” Angel shifted so that his back was against his door and he could see her better. Willow mirrored his position and twisted her hands in her lap, not meeting his eyes. “What’s wrong, Willow?” he finally asked when it looked like she wouldn’t speak at all.

She bit her lip, but whispered, “Tara left me.”

Angel’s eyes flashed gold, but he stayed in his human guise. “When?”

“Last week. She…she said she couldn’t handle Sunnydale. Said the demons and fearing for her life was too much. She transferred to Syracuse. Didn’t even ask me to go with her.”

The tears he’d seen in the Bronze finally spilled over and he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Willow burrowed into his chest and sobbed. Angel just rubbed her back and placed gentle kisses on the top of her head, letting her cry herself out. When she finally quieted, Angel pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She mumbled her thanks and tucked it into her pocket when she was done, but stayed nestled next to him.

“I’m sorry, Willow,” he said softly.

“Me too.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

She shrugged. “No one around here is interested, except for worrying that I might pull another Will Be Done spell. I didn’t figure you guys would care much either.”

Angel stiffened at that. “I think I’m offended.”

Willow sat up and looked at him. He really did look upset. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“I suppose I can understand your thinking, though. I wasn’t much of a friend when Oz left, was I?”

“You got better.”

“Yeah, but it was a little rough there for a while. I meant what I said though, the last time we talked. You can always come to me if you have a problem, Willow.”

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder again. “I’m not sure what I’m feeling. Yeah, I’m hurt that she left, but I can also understand her reasons. Except, I got the feeling that her not wanting to deal with being part of the Slayer’s inner circle was just an excuse. I think she really just wanted to get away from _me_. That’s what really hurts. I feel like I’m never going to find someone who will love me and not care about all my baggage.”

Angel tilted her face up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He held her eyes as he said firmly, “Your match is out there, Willow. Never doubt it. It just might take a while to find him or her. Don’t be in such a rush. It’s taken me two hundred and fifty years to figure out that life is a journey. Enjoy the stops along the way.”

Willow touched her lips briefly then wrapped her hand around the back of Angel’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He obliged her and the kiss deepened into something neither of them was expecting. When she pulled up for air she was straddling his lap and his hands were under her sweater. His cool fingers on her back felt really good, but she knew this was a bad idea.

She licked her lips as she stared into his amber eyes. It looked like he was barely holding back his demon face. “Is this going to be one of the stops I should enjoy?” she asked, not know what she would do if he said yes.

Angel closed his eyes and resisted the urge to take a breath. As much as the action might help him calm, the possibility of scenting her was too great. He needed to keep his wits about him. He opened his eyes again and quirked one corner of his mouth up. “I didn’t expect that.”

Willow nodded and slowly slid off his lap. “Me neither.” She looked at his throat, not wanting to meet his eyes again. “It’s too soon, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question.

He nodded and took her hand; kissed her palm before wrapping his fingers around hers. “I think so. I’m not saying no, Willow. I just think you need a little time.”

She squeezed his hand and finally looked at him again. “You’re probably right.” She gave him a little smile and tried to lighten the mood. “We should probably go somewhere a little less romantic then.”

Angel chuffed out a laugh. “Probably.” He let go of her to start the car and Willow slid back over to the passenger seat. “Where to, milady?”

“Let’s just take a drive, Angel. I think I might like to feel the wind in my hair for a while longer.” He chuckled again and pulled out. When he took her hand again, it felt right. She was still hurt, still a little raw, but with Angel as a friend and the possibility of something more she decided to take his advice and try to enjoy the stops along the way.

Who knew what she might find?

-30-


End file.
